Safe Haven
by I Love Lots of Things
Summary: Kavery fic He smiled softly. "Do. That implies now. But I don't care about that. All that matters is that you," he pecked her on the lips, "are here now." -SEQUEL- to Midnight Kiss
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The story you've all been waiting for! The sequel to Midnight Kiss! Anyways, I'm gonna get started! I hope to see familiar as well as new faces!**

 **Note: Just to be clear, they are in high school.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DWAB.**

* * *

Avery grinned, reaching out to intertwine her fingers with Karl's. He gave it a quick squeeze, looking with pride into her bright blue eyes. They were doing this. They were finally together.

And they couldn't have been any happier. They descended down the stairs together, Karl looking at each step, always the careful one when it came to his phobias.

Avery was too busy looking at him with stars in her eyes that she made a small misstep, causing her to almost catapult down the stairs. She squealed, the memory of her doing the exact same thing with Wes.

Except for this time, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her in her spot. Her heart was thundering in her chest. This was embarrassing.

"Are you okay?" Karl asked. He sounded like he had just ran a race. When his Avery wouldn't look at him, he realized that her cheeks were red, and her eyes were wide. Was she remembering something?

Why was she so clumsy when it came to guys she liked? When he asked her a question, she couldn't speak. The words were caught in her throat. The shock of history almost repeating itself was taking toll. She opened her mouth, but snapped it shut with her loss of words.

He let out a soft chuckle, bringing her around to face him. She wouldn't look at him. Amusing, he decided. Soft brown eyes now studied her actions. The way she was interested at something lying on the ground, the way her intriguing mouth opened and closed, and the way she was tensed up.

"I think you are cute when flustered." He murmured, lifting her face with two fingers so that she was looking at him. Her eyes met his briefly and looked away just as quickly. "Look at me."

Avery looked at him, just as she was told. As her eyes met his, nervous giggling erupted from her. At first, they were just rumbling in her chest. Soon, though, they became louder and louder, until they resonated throughout the house. She was dying inside of embarrassment, yet the laughter wouldn't stop.

Pretty soon, Karl joined in. Together, they both attracted the rest of the houshold. Stumbling over one another to get up the stairs, the family hurried. The laugh was the mere sound of the mother's laughter, so of course they were scared.

"What the he-" Tyler shouted. He stopped just in time to see what he wanted to see. What he saw was Karl holding his little sister, who was obviously freaking out. The eldest put two and two together, and lunged at Karl.

Avery saw her brother just in time to tell at him to stop, to tell him nothing was wrong. She was a moment too late, for a moment later, her boyfriend was tackled up the stairs. Being the one pushed out of the way, the blonde tripped. Falling, she was caught by her father.

"What's happening?" He demanded and set her down. He took a step up the stairs when Avery caught his arm.

"Nothing!" The force of the words scared even her, since moments earlier, she had been unable to say anything.

"But you were laughing like me..." Her mother reasoned.

"And so was he! I almost tripped down the stairs when he caught me! Tyler, stop!" Avery yelled.

"But you were laughing like me..." Her mother repeted, looking lost.

The blonde cringed. "I know. It was honestly disturbing." She cringed again.

By then, Tyler had stopped, hearing what he needed to. He dusted Karl off, starting a long string of apologies. "I'm re-"

"Don't worry about it, Tyler. It looked wrong. I understand." Karl interupted him. He dusted himself off.

An awkward silence ensued the misunderstanding. It was palpable, and Avery was sure she could taste it. She needed to get out of here. It wasn't a tasty taste, either. "Let's go, Karl," she held out a hand for him to take, "I want to show you something."

Karl wasted no time, as if he was experiencing what she was. He took her hand, and together, they quickly made their way down the stairs.

Before they made it out the door, Avery heard, "But she was laughing like me!" Karen yelled. That was when the door slammed shut.

* * *

-later-

* * *

"Where are we going?" Karl asked, giggling as she led him by the arm to where she wanted to lead him.

"Quit asking questions." Avery answered, looking back to wink at him before continuing. "We are almost there."

Just as she said so, her safe place came into view. No-one knew she had a place, and that was the way she liked it.

"What?" He was honestly confused. Looking around, he surveyed the surroundings. It was nothing special, really. Just a large tree admidst the other large trees in the park.

She giggled, pulling him around the tree. Tall grass brushed her bare legs, reaching up to touch the bottom of her knees. It might seem like just any tree, but it wasn't. Once they reached the other side of said tree, Avery was pulled to a stop. "Not so normal now, is it?" She teased.

Karl was staring at the massive hole in the tree. It was like a mouse hole, but only it was magnified. He let Avery pull him into the hollow tree. He wanted a look around.

"I found it after Wes broke up with me." The blonde started, letting his hand go, just to run hers along the smooth inside. He followed. As he ran his eyes over everything, his girl explained it. "I fell in love with it, and it calmed me. I knew I needed to furnish it. I could make it mine."

Pieces of her house were situated in the place. It even smelled vaguely of Avery. Karl ran his hand against the painting of a woman pinned to the wall. His eyes trailed to the back of the tree, where a piece of the tree jutted out. It was as if the tree knew Avery was going to find it, and so it left a little bit of itself for her to make a seat to sit upon. It was adorned with a hand knitted blanket and two pillows of different colors. It amazed him.

As she studied her boyfriend's reactions, she fell for him harder. Before this, it had seemed as if he was incapable of being this deep. She was finding out that she could be surprised by a lot. Avery had to let go of the fact that she didn't know everything. He walked over to finger the fabric of the blanket.

"I made that over the course of me getting over Wes." The blonde murmured, walking up behind him. She grabbed his hand and led him to sit on the makeshift chair. "I had to cope somehow."

Her hand played with his, memories washing over her. Not exactly images, but feelings. She had felt so alone, so out of place.

"But you seemed perfectly fine." Karl spoke up, brushing hair out of her eyes. He gazed at the rug that lie on the ground. Hollows in the walls provided places for books and various other things.

"That's what I let everyone think." She looked at him and smiled. "Inside was where I was dying." After admitting that, she liked how he looked genuinly concerned and interested. She leaned up and gave him a kiss.

He pulled back after a few moments. "You are very strong. I like that about you." He pulled her in for a hug. That was how they sat for a bit. A comfortable silence surrounded them. He rubbed her back, and she relaxed into it.

* * *

-later-

* * *

"How do you keep your stuff here?" Karl asked, breaking the silence. His lips moved against her hair as the words were murmured.

A few beats of silence ensued as Avery untangled her tongue in her mouth. The silence had been so comfortable that it had grown lazy. "What do you mean?" Her words slurred.

He didn't say anything, as if he was planning what he was going to say. "What if someone stumbles upon this-your-place? How do you keep them out?" He stroked her hair. It was silky to the touch.

Avery thought about it for a moment. "I don't know." She paused again. "I guess that since I found this place, I thought that it was mine. The thought never crossed my mind."

"Ah. You feel as if no one would find it because you found it in your time of need. Since you feel a connection to it, the thought of someone else coming here is absurd." He finished, kissing her head.

"I guess that's it." She confirmed, feeling right about what he said. "Do you have a place like this?"

"Yes, but people know about it. Of course they avoid it though. They avoid me. It is my garage." His voice cracked.

Avery turned in his embrace and cupped his cheek. Looking into his eyes, she could see the loneliness in them. "Stan did. I do."

He smiled softly. "Do. That implies now. But I don't care about that. All that matters is that you," he pecked her on the lips, "are here now."

Her heart swelled up several sizes. She brought him down for a deep kiss. Pulling away, foreheads still touching, Avery spoke. "I'm glad I am. I'm glad that I am with you, and you are with me."

He turned her back around, and she cuddled next to him as she had previously. The wind blew outside, caressing the grass and the leaves gently.

Avery felt his stomach rumble. "Are you hungry?"

As it grew stronger, she realized that he was laughing. "But she was laughing like me..." Karl cracked, his laugh making Avery laugh.

She also cringed at the memory. "Jerk. It was disturbing. I don't know why I was, either."

He said nothing as he continued to laugh.

"You are honestly horrible!" Avery laughed, and struggled out of his arms. She tagged him and darted away. "You're it!"

"Oh no you don't!" Karl shouted, finally managing to get out of his seat. He ran after her. "Get back here!"

If this is what human interaction felt like, Karl could definitely get used to it.

* * *

-later-

* * *

"You can bring some things to leave there, if you wanted too." Avery offered. They were now on her porch in the dark.

Karl smiled. "I think I might." Giving her a kiss, he stepped back. "I'll see you tomorrow on our run?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes. Goodnight, Karl." She watched his face. It glowed in the light of her porch. She had the urge to say something that had been on her mind all night. "Karl, I- I am glad that all of this happened. I l-" the words froze in her throat.

"I am too, Avery. Goodnight." With that, he turned and left.

"I love you." She whispered, heading inside. She expected to come face to face with her parents, but to her surprise, they weren't. Maybe tomorrow, she decided, heading up the stairs to her room. She was tired.

And she couldn't wait until the next morning. She had Karl all to herself, and it excited her. She sighed contentedly as she fell into bed, and into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **AN: well, longer than I imagined it would be. I guess it is because I am just realizing that if I have my imagination, I can write a chapter that can go on forever.**

 **Please review, fave, and follow. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thank you all for the positive feedback on the first chapter! I'm glad you guys like it. Here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DWAB, only the hope that I did.**

* * *

Avery was dreaming a wet dream. Her face was getting attacked by a tongue, sloppy in its work. She couldn't see the face of the person, but soon woke up to Stan's voice.

He was a bit muffled, as he was the one who was licking her. "Wake up, Avery! Someone, is waiting for you!"

He jumped back when her eyes snapped open, sparkling a blue, clear color. She shoved aside her covers, hitting Stan in the process, and flailed out of bed. "Crap!"

She hustled to her dresser, yanked the top drawer open, and pulled out a pair of running clothes, which consisted of a pink dryfit shirt, and knee length jogging capris, made of the same fabric as the shirt.

"No time to talk to me? Maybe apologise for, I don't know, hitting me?" Stan joked, and hopped off the bed. The talking dog trotted over to Avery.

"Sorry, Stan. I'm supposed to be going on a jog with him." The blonde answered, shutting the drawer. She opened another one, and pulled out a pair of ankle socks. She stumbled as she put them on, and put her running shoes over them.

"Whatever." Stan muttered as the girl brushed past him to,jog to the bathroom. He watched as she brushed through her blonde hair, then brushed her teeth. After that, she pulled her hair into a high pony, heading down stairs.

When she opened the door, she smiled at the right of Karl in his running getup. "Nice." She giggled, shutting the door behind her.

"What?" Karl asked, eyes growing wide. He gazed down as he fingered his loose t-shirt that had a picture of a computer puppy, and even baggier sweatpants.

She only answered him with a quick peck on his cheek, and ran off.

"Seriously, what?" Karl whined, racing after her. She was small, but was a fast runner. So, by the time he sprinted up to her, he was out of breath.

Avery chose to ignore his question, and answered it with a question of her own. "Have you thought of what to bring for the tree?"

He sighed, letting it go. "Some stuff, but we'll have to pick it up from my house." He panted, bumping into her playfully.

She raised an eyebrow, her lips curving slightly. She bumped him back, then promptly bolted forward.

They ran like that for 3 miles before rounding back to Avery's front porch. Giving him a big, sweaty hug, she told him to clean up, and that she would be over there in a bit.

Agreeing, Karl kissed her on her cheek and sprinted back to his house with a newfound burst of energy, although he was already pooped out.

Avery ducked under her shower head, rinsing off all the sweat and grime from her run. Whenever she ran, Avery liked to take longer in the shower because she felt nasty. And she didn't like that. She washed her hair and her body, then flung herself out of the shower to put on her clothes.

"That was a quick shower!" Tyler called from the hallway. His voice was serious. Which was weird, because Tyler wasn't the serious type. And all this, coming from a guy who takes way longer to take a shower than the blonde after a run.

Avery rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore him. She put on a pink summer dress that flowed down to her knees. The arms were just straps, and the back lowered more,than the front. A pair of black leggings were thrown on after, barely showing past the bottom of the front of the dress.

"Anyways, even though I know that you're ignoring me," her brother adds, and Avery can just see the stupid look on his face, "mom and dad would like a word with you when you get done."

"Tyler," she said, annoyed, "quit trying to act like the big brother you've never acted like before."

A beat of silence ensued, until the dumbfounded Tyler spoke up again. "Just hurry up."

She waited for the sound of,his feet had faded before sighing, looking at herself in the mirror. "That was a bit excessive, wasn't it, Avery?" she asked herself. The blonde brushed the thought away, applying her makeup.

She knew that her parents would have something to say. Knowing that, Avery saw a glimps of annoyance pass over her face. With that, she saw anger flit in her eyes, welling up in her chest. Why did they feel, all of a sudden, like parents that needed to watch over her?

Realizing that she was overreacting, she saw her blue eyes soften. They were only trying to be her family, and she should cherish that. She brushed her teeth again, then set off to dry her hair. After, she brushed it.

Now ready, Avery pushed herself out of the bathroom door, and down the stairs. Her parents were sat on the couch, talking softly. They looked up when their daughter stood in front of them. "Yes?"

A knowing look passed over their faces, before her dad patted the seat in between him and his wife. She sat down. "Avery, what's wrong?" Her calculating father asked, being the child psychologist.

Avery's head snapped to his. "What are you talking about?"

"Why are you suddenly taking an interest in Karl Fink?" her mother blurted.

Avery let her head swing to her mother. Anger balled in the pit of her stomach. "So that's what this is about." the blonde realized, bolting up so that she could let her eyes snap quickly to each of her parents.

Her dad gave her mom a warning glance before meeting his daughter's eyes again. "Honey, if he bullied-"

That statement wasn't going to end well, and Avery had already had enough. "-what?" this was yelled in an outrageous tone. Surprise hit her hard. "Karl didn't bully me into anything!"

"Are you-" her father tried again.

"I am sure!" Avery cut in, propping a hand on her hip. "Just stop before this gets ugly."

"But-"

"Bennet, she's right." Her mother said, buttong in this time. All eyes flew to herm and she gave a nervous laugh. "I don't like seeing you like this."

Avery calmed down, but eyes them warily. "Dad, sorry for yelling."

"DAD! I NEED YOU!" Chloe yelled from the other room, prompting her father to leave the room.

Avery found herself not wanting to look at her mother. After a bit, her mother pulled her in, giving her a hug. "Honey, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have came to conclusions like that."

The younger blonde smiled faintly. "It's okay. Please don't do it again." Her mother started playing with her daughter's hair. Pretty soon, it was in a French braid.

"Do you have a hairtie?" Even before the statement had ended, Avery was holding one out to her mother. "Thanks."

After her hair was securly in place, Avery got up. "May I go now?"

"If you come home at curfew this time." her mother raised an eyebrow, but was clearly amused.

An exaggerated sigh was emitted from the daughter. "Fine, if you say so."

After hugging again, the blonde set off to her boyfriend's house. Once she arrived in his steps, he was already outside, say on his porch.

Seeing her, Karl got up, right along with a brown sachel, and walked up to her. He was smiling, and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hello, beautiful!"

Avery said it back, memories of only moments ago fading slightly, and they set on their way.

* * *

-later-

* * *

Once they arrived at her place, they sat on the bench in the back, Karl spilling the contents of his satchel on the ground in front of them.

Avery sorted through what little he had brought, running her fingers over them. She picked up a piece of wood, made out of mahogany, with her name emblazoned on it. "What is this for?"

He took it from her, and picked up a nail,l and hammer with it. "It's for your tree. So that people know that it's yours." he stood up and headed outside, promptly nailing the wood up. When he returned, he saw that she was looking at a picture of him and Stan, both smiling at the camera.

"This is beautiful. When did you take it?" Her big blue eyes stared at him with wonder. They looked so happy.

"Awhile ago. I don't exactly do remember when, but I know that it was taken when we hung out the week of your birthday."

This time, Avery stood up, placing the picture back into his hand. "You put it where ever you want too."

He put it in a nook above her books, do all to see. He went back and got the last thing that he brought. He fingered the frame with his name on it. He wasn't going to show her this until they were serious. He didn't want to scare her away. He put it back into his bag and sat down, motioning for Avery to cuddle with him.

As she did so, he pulled her close to him. "What's wrong?"

She didn't want to speak. "Nothing." She didn't want him to know just yet. "Let's just not talk."

"Alright." he answered. Avery liked that he just let to go. All he did was pulled her closer, and that's how they sat until it was her time to leave.

* * *

 **AN: I know the ending seems a bit rushed, but I tried. Please review, blah, blah blah. All that stuff you don't want to hear. See ye!**


	3. Re:: Update

**AN: HEY! I'm so sorry! I forgot about this whole account! Everything that could happen seemed to happen! I fell into a depression, I almost failed my senior project, my grandpa died, and we figured out that his wiife-my grandma-has lung cancer. But things are kind of looking up. I am working the job I want to, I got me a hair cut, I am going to graduate, and my grandma's cancer isn't growing.**

 **But, nothing the less, I will be back later or maybe tomorrow with a real chapter. I have work until 10 at night. That's about 9 hours from now. I will, however, have another chapter up, so don't worry! I am super busy, so updates might be slow! Again, I'm really sorry for the long wait, and I will get back to you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well, I was set back by another death in my family... This is wow. As I don't know what to do with this story, as I have forgotten where I was going with it, this chapter is going to be a small filler chapter. This will be until I find my way again.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DWAB.**

* * *

"Avery! Can you come here for a minute?" her mother yelled from the living room.

Avery looked up from her school work and rolled her eyes. Her mother wanted to spend more time with her now that Avery had a boyfriend. It didn't matter to her mother that it was with Karl anymore. It only mattered that she now thought that her and her daughter could bond over talking about boys. Like her mother even knew anything about boys. She was too old. "Mom! I'm busy!"

"Come on! There is something that I want to show you! Come in here quick!" Ellen's voice was growing more frantic. What sounded like a girl screeching could only mean one thing: Ellen had stepped on Stan's tail. It was time to see what all of the fuss was about.

Avery sighed, getting up dramatically. She stomped through the kitchen and into the living room, where the sight before her made her heart jump in her chest. The sound of her heart beating heavily against her chest thundered in her ears. Standing there, dressed up in a suit and tie, holding a big boquay of flowers, was Wes. He had a meek expression on his face, and his foot was digging into the ground.

"Wes." was all Avery could say as her whole world was spun around.

* * *

 **AN: I know, short and boring. Predictable too. But I'm gonna get back into the swing of things.**


End file.
